


Q's bad day

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Corporal punishment (potentially), Crying, Gen, Insecure Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Q has been having a bad day and was not handling it well, it was up to everyone's favourite double O agent to sort him out.





	Q's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little unsure about this one, but here it is anyways

The double O agent knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the Q-branch.

 

All the Q-branch workers seemed to be glancing nervously at the door to the office of MI6’s very own Quartermaster.

 

Before James even had the chance to ask what was happening a terrified Q-branch minion rushed out of the aforementioned office.

 

James knew now that something was clearly wrong with the young Quartermaster, the stubborn yet level headed tech wiz was not known for being scary as he looked like the most mild mannered, quiet young lad. His reputation did not proceed him clearly.

 

The double O agent quietly made his way to the office ready for anything, except for the sight that greeted him. 

 

There at his desk was the now heavily breathing Quartermaster. 

 

“Q?” James questioned. He walked further into the office looking for any sign of trouble. He was soon sure that the only people in the room were himself and the young lad, he then closed the door, figuring that this would be a private matter.

 

“Go away OO7” Q breathed out.

 

“Q” James warned, deducing exactly how the younger was going to be when he was angry.

 

Q whimpered quietly, Bond’s tone already impacting him from just the one warning. 

 

“What’s happening?, you’re scaring the majority of the other boffins” James, figured he’d at least ask the young lad what had happened before he started jumping to any conclusions.

 

“Nothing, nothing’s happening, that’s the point, nothing’s working and they’re not helping” the younger replied, voice raising his voice and he did so.

 

“Now Q, calm yourself” James attempted to calm the other before he really got himself into trouble.

 

“If nothing gets done then what’s the point, i’ll have done nothing” Q exclaimed in frustration. 

 

“This is useless, i’m useless, someone could die if i don’t get these things working” he continued, getting more stressed. 

 

OO7 knew he needed to do something so he grabbed the spare chair in the office and the Quartermaster with the other with the other. He then proceeded to sit in the chair and then he pulled the other into his lap, rocking him lightly, deliberating how he should deal with the situation.

 

“Q, i don’t want to hear you talk about yourself like that, you are the youngest Quartermaster MI6 has ever had” James praised.

 

Q shook his head not wanting to accept the agents praise, it could always be better, he could always be better. He tried to remove himself from the elders grip. Bond just held him closer.

 

The sobbing started soon after.

 

“Oh Q” the double O agent sighed brushing his hand through the younger's dark curls.

 

“I’m sorry” the Quartermaster snivelled. Attempting to use the sleeve the grey cardigan he was wearing as a tissue, trying to wipe the snot and tears away from his face.

 

“Hush now Q” Bond soothed, taking his own handkerchief and gently removed the smaller man’s glasses before using the handkerchief to wipe at the Quartermasters nose, the using his thumb he gently wiped the tears from the others now reddened cheeks.


End file.
